Chaos is a Friend of Mine
by dracomalfoyzgirlfriend
Summary: Hermione's life is anything went from normal, to anything but. All she wants is a normal seven years at Hogwarts. She just wants hang out with her Slytherin friends, and not have to drag Draco away from Weasley every time one of them opens their mouth. She just wants to study in the library and not be bothered by Longbottom's stupidity. Hogwarts for Hermione Granger is not normal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT BACK STORY! This is one of the other stories that I've been writing, I decided to go ahead and post it, because my other story got so many views and follows in such a short time so I figured why not? In this story, Harry is not the chosen one, Neville is. Bellatrix still tortured Neville's parents, so they are still alive, and since Harry's parents were friends with Neville's, they tried to help and were killed by Voldemort. Harry resents Neville because his parents died while Neville's are still alive. Since Sirius was Harry's godfather, Harry should have gone to his care, but Sirius was sent to Azkaban since he was the secret keeper and he 'apparently' killed those muggles. So Harry would go to the next Black, Narcissa, because Andromeda was kicked out of the family, and Bellatrix was in Azkaban as well. So harry and Draco grow up together.**

**Chapter 1**

When Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time, she did not expect to fall face first onto the floor. She definitely didn't expect to fall face first onto the floor because of a boy who was looking under a seat with his butt in the air.

"Excuse me," she called from the floor, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh," the boy removed his butt from the air and his face from under the seat to sit on his hind legs and face her. "I'm… I… I'm looking for my toad." An awful blush was creeping onto the boys cheeks.

Hermione scowled, "And you didn't think that people could possibly be walking down this aisle?"

"N-n-no?" His Face was fully tomato red now.

She huffed. "Are you completely daft?"

"Oh he definitely is," A pale hand reached town to help her up. She didn't hesitate to take the hand and she was swiftly pulled from the floor.

"Don't mind Longbottom," another boy spoke from behind the pale one who'd helped her up. "He's as dumb as they get."

She snorted. "I don't find that hard to believe."

"Draco Malfoy." The boy who'd helped her up, and whose hand she was still grasping, spoke.

"What?" She released her hold on the boy's hand and took a step backwards.

"My name. It's Draco Malfoy."

"Oh. Hermione Granger," she looked around Draco to raise an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Hermione smirked. "It's nice to meet you Harry Harry Potter, although, I must say it is quite odd to have the same first and middle name."

Harry blushed when Draco snorted. "I like you, you're sitting with us."

He led her down the aisle, away from the red-faced Longbottom boy who'd stuck his head back under the seat and was still searching fervently for his toad, and walked toward a compartment near the back of the train, Harry following quietly behind.

Draco opened the door and Hermione quickly counted faces. Six. Two girls. Four boys.

Draco began introducing her to the people in the car. "Theo Nott," he pointed at a small boy with tousled brown hair. "Blaise Zabini," a tall skinny Italian boy. "Pansy Parkinson," the girl with long, shiny, black hair. "Daphne Greengrass," the other girl with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair. "And Crabbe and Goyle," he last gestured to the two brutish boys who sat menacingly in the corner.

"Everyone, this is Hermione Granger. Harry and I found her verbally assaulting Longbottom in the aisle and decided that she is sitting with us."

"Granger? As in Dagworth- Granger?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I prefer granger though, because Hermione Granger sounds better than Hermione Dagworth, and Hermione Dagworth- Granger is too long."

"I agree," Daphne nodded. "Hermione Dagworth- Granger is a mouthful."

"So, Princess," Theo addressed her, "What did Longbottom do this time?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the use of a pet name, "Nothing much, except for the fact that his big arse was in the middle of the aisle and I tripped over it," she huffed. "Said he was looking for his toad."

The whole train car erupted into laughter, confusing Hermione, until Draco took pity on the girl. "Crabbe nicked Longbottom's toad the second he got on the train. Not a smart one, that dolt. Chosen one my arse."

The rest of the train ride was similar, one of the boys would mention something about Longbottom or some teacher and the whole train car would laugh.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Hermione was overjoyed to have made so many friends so quickly.

As the first years were ushered towards the boats waiting to take them into the school, Hermione's arm was pulled on by Draco. She followed him and Harry into a boat and watched in awe as fireflies circled the boat before flying into the night sky.

"Sirius told me that my mom took the boat with the first years every year because she loved it so much," Harry said sadly.

Hermione glanced at Draco who shook his head. "It's gorgeous. I could sit out here forever."

"Well, you have about five more minutes. Then we get sorted," Draco informed her.

The trio sat in silence for the rest of the trip, just observing the sight that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When the boat docked, Hermione could barely contain her excitement. When Draco offered her his hand to help her out of the boat, she nearly pulled him back into the boat in her haste to walk into the castle.

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry called as she pushed him and Draco forward. "Slow down."

"Come on! We're going to miss it!"

"Hermione, they aren't going to start without everyone there," Draco assured her.

"Draco Malfoy, hasn't your mother ever told you it's rude to make people wait on you.?"

Harry sniggered as Draco looked helplessly at him.

"Fine," the blond conceded. "Race you there!" He took off at a dead sprint toward the rest of the first years.

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!" Hermione called after him before running as well, leaving Harry standing alone.

Harry rolled his eyes and ran towards the castle, following the blond and brunette into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When she finally caught up to Draco, he was already up the steps into the castle. He stood just inside the door, staring ahead of him at two large closed doors.

"It's the great hall," he said without turning to look at her. "I've been waiting for this my entire life, you know. MY chance to make my family proud. And now that I'm here, about to be sorted, it just… it feels…"

"Surreal?" Hermione suggested.

He turned to look at her and nodded. The doors behind them closed, signifying the last sortee had entered.

"Merlin," Harry huffed, "You two run waaay to fast."

Draco snorted, "No, you just run abnormally slow, Potter."

"Bugger off, Malfoy."

"Come on guys, we've got a hall full of students waiting for us," Hermione informed as she dragged the boys to where the rest of the students were gathered.

Hermione came to a stop just behind the Longbottom boy, who was standing beside a poorly dressed redhead.

She nudged Draco who turned toward her, "Who's the redhead and what is he wearing?" she whispered.

Instead of answering her directly, Draco elbowed Harry and spoke loudly," Do you smell that Harry? It smells like, broke." He enunciated the last word.

"I think I'm getting a hint of ginger, Draco."

"Yes, I think you might be right," Draco continued.

The redhead turned to glare at Harry and Draco. Hermione raised an eyebrow when Longbottom turned as well and began to defend the boy.

"It's rude to mock people because of their financial status, Malfoy."

"Rude?" Hermione smirked. "You want to know what's rude, Longbottom? Sticking your fat arse in the middle of the aisle people walk down."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the redhead asked her.

Hermione turned her smirk onto him, "I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," he scrunched his eyebrows. "Granger? I've never heard that name before."

"It's not one your lips are worthy enough to speak, Weasley," Draco sneered.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but a voice spoke before he could.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students," a woman wearing an actual witch hat said. "You are beginning your studies in year one, commonly referred to as first year. As per Hogwarts tradition, you will be sorted into houses based on your individual personalities," she met the eyes of every first year as she spoke. "The houses are as follows: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff," she paused, "and Slytherin. In a few short minutes, you will all proceed into the Great Hall to be sorted. I will call you up in alphabetical order by last name. The Sorting Hat will be placed on your head and will decide which house you will be placed in," she surveyed the room once more, "any more questions?" at the silence and shaking of heads, she continued, "Then let us begin."

The woman flicked her wand and the giant doors opened. She ushered the first years forward and into the Great Hall.

The room erupted into cheers as they were led inside.

The first years were directed to sit at a table towards the front of the hall, while the woman stood and faced the students, "Let The Sorting commence!" She looked down at a list that had appeared before her, "Abbot, Hannah."

A blonde girl stood from her seat and walked to the front center to sit on a stool the woman had conjured. An old looking witch hat was set upon her head. After almost a minute, the hat spoke aloud, startling Hermione.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah made her way towards a table whose occupants were cheering loudly.

"Bones, Susan." was called, then, "RAVENCLAW!"

More names were called, Hermione clapped as two of her new friends, Crabbe and Goyle, were sorted into Slytherin, until finally, her name was called.

"Granger, Hermione."

She could feel her friends eyes on her. Barely registering Draco's hand squeezing her shoulder, she stood. Everyone's eyes were on her now. She walked to the stool trying to ignore the eyes on her. She sat down again and felt the witch set the hat on her head.

"Hmmm," she heard in her mind.

_What the hell? _She thought.

"My, my, Miss. Such language."

_Are you in my mind?_

"Of course not, I'm only reading it."

_What? That makes no sense. How does that even work?_

"Such thirst for knowledge, you would be a good fit for Ravenclaw. You're definitely too brave for Hufflepuff. Gryffindor maybe? But the tongue-lashing you gave that poor boy on the train… yes, I think so. It would definitely be a good fit for you."

_What? What would be good for me?!_

"SLYTHERIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, like I said when I updated my other story yesterday, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long, but I should be updating more consistently now. And I've definitely have more time to write thanks to this Quarantine and all, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione Granger was not the type to seek out attention, but as she made her way to the long table on the left side of the room, she desperately wanted to get away from the boo's and cruel words of the other houses, and into the cheers and pats on the back she'd receive from her new house.

Sitting down next to another first year, Tracy Davis, she remembered, she focused on the ceremony itself rather than the boo's as Daphne was sorted into Slytherin as well.

"They do this every year, Hermione, don't think too much into it," the blonde girl informed as she sat down across from her, next to Goyle.

"Yeah," Tracy added, "My mum told me that when she was sorted a bunch of third-year Gryffindor's brought tomatoes and threw them at the Slytherin first-years."

"At eleven-year-old's?!" her question wasn't heard over the laughter behind her. Longbottom had fallen on his face. No surprise there.

"They don't like us," Crabbe spoke, "Never have, never will."

Hermione frowned. This wasn't how she'd imagined Hogwarts.

A hand rested on her shoulder as Draco sat down next to her.

"We don't need them to like us," Draco said as he squeezed her shoulder, "Besides, when they're working for me one day, I'll make them pay."

The corner of her mouth lifted into a partial smile, before she turned back to the sorting at hand.

One by one, the other students were sorted. All of her friends from the train car had joined her at the Slytherin table. Hermione tuned out the conversation they were having, frowning, she pushed the food on her plate around with her fork.

She felt Draco nudge her and she looked over at him. "You good?" he mouthed. She nodded her head and he frowned. She knew he could tell she wasn't okay.

She didn't really care.

When Dumbledore instructed the prefects to lead the first-years to their dorms, Hermione was overjoyed.

Walking through Hogwarts calmed her. She felt at home as she was led to what would be her room for the next seven years.

"This is it," she whispered to Harry and Draco who were walking on either side of her, "The beginning of the rest of my life."

Harry slung an arm around her shoulder and smirked as Draco did the same. Draco was never one to be left behind.

"We'll be right here with you the whole way, Mione," Draco said.

"I've known you for half a day and you've already given me a nickname, we're practically best friends already."

"You're lucky," Harry whispered. "I've lived with this git for ten year and I still don't have a nickname."

"Bugger off, Potter,' Draco said, "even if I wanted to give you a nickname, I wouldn't be able to. There's no way to shorten Harry Potter. Har. Ry. That sounds stupid!"

"He's right," Hermione admitted, "but don't you fear Harry Harry Potter! I will think of a nickname for you if it's the last thing I do."

"Merlin, now I'm terrified."

Hermione flicked him on the forehead.

"You'll love it, promise."

"I better."

The trio came to a stop at a painting of the English countryside with the rest of the Slytherin first-years.

The prefect boy, Adrian Pucey, tapped his wand to the painting and spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Reflection." The painting dissolved away, leaving behind an empty frame that led into a big room.

Adrian then instructed the first-years to take a seat on the couched in the room while the older students went ahead to their dorms.

"As you may have guessed, the word 'reflection' is the password to access the common room from the dungeon, for now. The password will change each week. A meeting will be called each Sunday evening to inform you all of what the new password will be. In a few minutes, you will be led to your dorms. The room will be the same each year. There isn't a certain time you must be in your dorm, but you have to be in the common room by ten," he explained. "In your rooms, there are five uniforms that must be worn under your robes, two Slytherin ties, a Slytherin jumper, and a Slytherin scarf. Boys, if you will, follow me, and girls you can follow Fiona."

Hermione rose from her spot on the couch and linked arms with Pansy and daphne as they followed Fiona.

She led them up the stairs and turned into a room on the left, "this is your home for the next seven years," she introduced before leaving them. "If there's anything you need, just let me know. I'm right across the hall."

Hermione looked around, there were five beds. She located her trunk at the foot of the bed that was against the wall on the right side of the room. She folded the uniforms that had been left on her bed on top of her trunk before turning to look at the other girls. Daphne was in the bed next to her, pansy was in the bed in the middle of the room, and Tracy was next to her. A girl Hermione hadn't met yet, Millicent, was in the bed farthest from her.

"Sooo…" Hermione began, "what do we do now?"

"We could go see what the boys are up to," Daphne suggested.

"Are we even allowed on their dorms?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "They just aren't allowed in ours."

"Okay then," Daphne walked to the door, "Should we go then?"

"Sure," Hermione looked to Tracy and Millicent, "Are you girls coming with?"

Tracy wrinkled her nose and Millicent shook her head, "We don't really know the boys that well, "Millicent answered.

"I just met them today, it'll be fine."

"Maybe next time, Hermione," Tracy compromised.

Hermione frowned, "Okay." She followed Daphne down the stairs with Pansy behind her.

They crossed the common room to the other flight of stairs and ascended them. Hermione followed the sound of voices to an open door. She leaned against the door and watched as Theo hit Blaise over the head with a pillow.

"Give that back you bastard!"

Draco stood on his trunk and grabbed the book from Blaise. He flipped it over to read the cover.

"Babbity-Rabbity and the tricky stump. Why do you still have this, Theo?"

"Give it back, prick," Theo's face turned red.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione said from the door. She smirked as the boys stared at her, all of them confused as to why she was there. "You kiss your mother with that mouth, Theo?"


End file.
